


Endless

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "We're lost, aren't we?"





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fields of gold'

"We're lost, aren't we?" Duo questioned as he looked from the endless golden fields spreading in every direction along the endless stretch of highway they'd been on for the last two endless hours to Zechs, who'd been driving for the last three.

"I don't think so," Zechs replied. "We're heading in the right direction."

Duo sighed, not quite believing him. He wasn't good with this sort of thing-- this staring out the window at flat unending countryside, listening to Zechs sing along to old moldy rock songs...

...and having his fingers laced together with Zechs', resting comfortably between between them.


End file.
